I Love You A Liason Story
by JarlyLL24Brittany
Summary: Read at the beginning of the story. Liason Story. Fluffy.


A Elizabeth and Jason Story.

I Love You – A Liason Story

Elizabeth is falling back in love with Jason. Jason goes out of town and Elizabeth gets a divorce from a stubborn Lucky. When Jason gets back to town, he finds out. Will he leave Sam to be with Elizabeth? Or Will something unexpected happen?

Story

Liz sat on the docs. Cameron and Jacob were visiting Spencer. This gave Elizabeth time to think. She had full out intentions of putting her heart on the line when it came to Jason. "After all these years." Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She put her hands on her knees and got up.

She began to walk, walking seemed to about all she could do these days. She found herself outside of Kelly's she walked in. She remembered the day's she use to work there. When the place was empty and it was just her and Jason.

When she came back to reality she was sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of her. The tea was half gone. Elizabeth looked around her the place was empty except for Georgie and Lulu at the counter. Elizabeth looked at the door almost hopeful Jason would come in. After a few moments Elizabeth looked away back down into her cup of tea, she lifted it up and took another sip. "Hey Elizabeth," said Lulu. Elizabeth faintly smiled at Lulu. "What's wrong?" asked Lulu. "You know Lulu, I don't think my problems would interest you. Plus your at work and you came here to do your job not listen to me dump all my problems." Lulu stopped Elizabeth. "I know what your doing," said Lulu as she sat down in the chair, "As much as I love my brother, I know you didn't want to be in that marriage. But you can't expect everything to just come together with Jason, he is with Sam still." Lulu stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "I know, Lulu. But I love Jason and it is that kind of love Cinderella had with Prince Charming," explained Elizabeth. "Ya well your Prince Charming puts bullets in people." Lulu said, she got up from her chair and went back to work.

Elizabeth left her cup of tea. Elizabeth walked out of the door of Kelly's. "Ok, I need a place to stay," thought Elizabeth to herself, "I can't stay with Lucky, and we are divorced." Then all of a sudden Elizabeth got the best idea. She set out to execute her plan.

"I don't care Diane, work your magic and get it done," said Sonny. "Let me go," yelled Elizabeth, "I need to see Sonny." Sonny ran to the door. "Let her go," yelled Sonny. "You go sit down Milo will be watching you." Elizabeth walked in and Diane walked out and closed the door. "What can I do for you Elizabeth?" asked a curious Sonny. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me staying at your old penthouse. I would pay rent," said Elizabeth. "Sure, but would this have anything to do with you wanting to be close to Jason?" asked Sonny. "Well yes and I also want Jason to be close to his son. Jake is getting so big so fast. If I live across the hall, Jason will be able to see him anytime he wants," explained an oddly defensive Elizabeth. "Alright, calm down. I have no problem with you living there," said Sonny. Elizabeth left.

Elizabeth went to the house she was soon to leave behind, a life she was soon not going to have anymore. Elizabeth took a deep breathe in, she held it for a few seconds, then she let it go along with her anxiety. Elizabeth walked upstairs, she went into Jake's bedroom he was asleep in his crib. Elizabeth peered over the crib, "Everything will be the way it should be soon, it will be Cam, You, Me and your Daddy." Elizabeth got a suitcase she packed all of Jake's clothes into it. She was not so much worried about the toys right now, she just wanted to get their clothes in the Penthouse. She walked downstairs with the suitcase. "What are you doing?" asked Lucky who had just walked into the living room. "I'm leaving Lucky," said a stunned Elizabeth. Lucky looked hurt he looked away, then he looked back. "I suppose I couldn't expect that you would stay here with me," said Lucky. Elizabeth sat down the suitcase; she walked across the room and hugged Lucky.

Elizabeth had gotten the last suitcase of clothes packed she stood at the top of the stairs. She looked at the pile of suitcases and walking down the stairs she took a look around her. This was the end of a huge chapter in her life. She knew at that point Lucky and Elizabeth's world win romance was no more. After putting the last suitcase of clothes in her car she knew what she had to do, she got her boys and put them in the car. Since it was still their naptime she made sure not to wake them.

Elizabeth had lived in the Penthouse for a week. She silently awaited for Jason to come back to town. One night after Liz had gotten Cameron and Jacob into bed, she sat down on the sofa she was going to read a book until someone knocked on her door. Eager to know if it was Jason, she sat her book down on the coffee table and answered the door. "Hi, Elizabeth," said Sam who pushed her way into the Penthouse. "What do you think your doing? Jason is not going to appreciate this," argued Sam raising her voice. "Listen, keep your voice down my children are asleep upstairs. And secondly why do you care that I moved in if Jason supposedly loves you?" whispered Elizabeth. Sam got a shocked look on her face, tears started to pour down her checks. She pushed Elizabeth out of the way and left.

There was another knock on the door, Elizabeth went over to open the door and when she did Jason wrapped his arms around her. He held her in close. They shared a passionate kiss. All of a sudden everything went white. Elizabeth woke up, she panted put her hand on her chest. Elizabeth sunk back down in the couch; she was so disappointed that it was just a dream. How could that be just a dream?

Elizabeth was getting her boys ready to go to the park the next day. It was a pleasant summer day so she didn't worry about bundling them up, but she put a lot of sunscreen on them. She heard a knock at the door. "Its open," yelled Elizabeth. The door opened and the person walked down the little hallway that leads to the living room. "Jason," said Cameron. Elizabeth turned around she ran to Jason and hugged him. "Jason do you want to go to the park with us?" asked Elizabeth. "Sure I'd Like that," said Jason.

Cameron was swinging, and Jason and Liz were sitting on a bench near by. "I missed you Jason," said Elizabeth, "I missed you a lot. I have to tell you something." Jason looked into her eyes as if telling her I want to tell you something but what you have to say is more important. "I got a divorce from Lucky. And Jason, I want to be with you." Elizabeth stopped Jason looked away, his eyes began to well with tears. "Elizabeth, I—I am with Sam," said a taken back Jason.

A Week had gone by; Elizabeth sat on a Ledge and peered out the window. Jason had gotten home from talking to Sonny. Elizabeth looked over at the baby monitor. Sam gave Jason a kiss on the check and wrapped her arms around him. Elizabeth looked out the window again. Jason pushed Sam away. Elizabeth began to cry. Sam began to cry.

"Jason what is going on? What are you doing?" asked a distraught Sam. "Come on Sam, I just got home after a long days work," said Jason. "Jason who do you think your talking to? Something is bothering you. Why don't you just tell me what it is?" said Sam. Jason looked at Sam in the eye. "I can't believe this Jason. Your letting Elizabeth come between us. Come on Jason. You can't look me in the eye and tell me you love her more than you love me." Sam looked Jason in the eye. Jason rubbed his face in his hands, he stared at Sam. "I love Elizabeth more than I have ever loved you." Jason walked out of the door, he went across the hall and he knocked on Elizabeth's door.

Elizabeth answered the door Jason took her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. This time Elizabeth didn't wake up because this wasn't a dream. "I love you, Jason," said Elizabeth. "I love you, Elizabeth," said Jason.

Stay tuned for I Love You Part Two


End file.
